Talmoria
Talmoria, officially titled the Empire of Talmoria, is a nation on the western coast of Dovani. History of Talmoria .]] Early Talmoria, Likatonian Discovery In the year 2107 explorers from Likatonia discovered the land of Talmoria. The time of the land's discovery was quite late in regards to the time in which the nations of northern Dovani were colonised. At the time of the Likatonian discovery, the land of Talmoria was largely populated by the Asli and other native groups. To the South of Talmoria Proper, lay the great Asli Sultanate, however, it was in a period of great decline at this point. Three years after the discovery of Talmoria, the Likatonians established a colony at Sandos in Polsden, known now as Wondersea. Isolation of Talmoria, Islamic Takeover After the colonisation of Talmoria, the region became isolated and rarely took part in international affairs. Even after the end of colonial rule and achieving independence, the nation remained distant from the rest of the world. The most well known part of Talmoria's history is during the Democratic Empire period, which existed from 2643 to 2729. At that time, the nation was a monarchy led by the Hemmingway Dynasty, aristocracy from Likatonia whose family played a major role in the colonial period. Towards the end of this period, Islam was on a rise in the country among the Asli, and as a result, radical Islamo-fascist parties formed, particularly Kalimat Allah. It was this party that led to the dismantling of the Empire and the creation of the Asli Republic of Talmoria, a short-lived transitional nation. After this came the Islamic Emirate of Asliland, formed in 2735. This Islamic nation was marked by radical laws and very few freedoms. Not long after its creation, thousands of ethnic Talmorians were expelled from Asliland and any that remained had few or no rights. End of the Emirate, Democracy Returns In 2754, the existance of the Islamic Emirate of Asliland was over and the Talmorian Nationalist Party created the Grand Duchy of Talmoria. Looking to Talmoria's Germanic influences, Greater Hulstria's Franz I was placed as Grand Duke. Many of the government establishments and positions took up Hulstrian names and Hulstrian also became the official language. During Talmoria's early isolated period, the nation had many influences from the Germanic cultures in the north; and there were influences by the French culture of Lourenne, leading to the status of French as a recognized language in 2755. The Nationalists also set up Talmoria to hold its first democratic elections 2758 where the people would elect a Governor-General. Return of Islam to Talmoria Shortly after the Nationalists held their first democratic elections in Talmoria, Kalimat Allah returned to Talmoria. For a decade after it renounced the Hulstrian ruling party, the political scene of the nation was tensely quiet. However, in 2769, the major member of the Hulstrian ruling party vanished. Many suspect foul play on the behalf of the Kalimat Allah. With the dissapearance of the Nationalists, the Kalimat Allah returned the country to Islamic rule. The forunes of Islamic rule took a turn for the worst once more and democracy returned yet again. Modern Era Golden Years and Rebirth of a Nation Following the 2914 elections, which were won by the National Imperial Party, the politics of Talmoria collapsed. The National Imperial Party, like many other parties in Talmoria, vanished, leaving an empty legislative assembly and no politics of any sort. Talmoria was effectively in anarchy. However, in 2918 the People's National Democratic Party formed, vowing to rebuild Talmoria. As the only political party in Talmoria at the time, the party took all 170 seats in the 2918 elections, something that was repeated once more in 2919. National Transitional Period Following the 2961 elections and the dissolution of the Talmorian Christian Party, the Arbeid Party gained full control of the nation, this period comprises of the current transition into the Arbeid Pary's "Constitutional Monarchy Social Democracy". Soon, the party introduced legislation dramatically changing the established state. The party reinstated the original Suid-Talmorian "Prince's Flag". The party also enacted new economic and laws governing morality, effectively creating a social democratic republic. Nobility Titles Act was passed, introducing peerage and a monarchist structure to the republic. Moves were also made to solidify Talmorian culture, sport, and language. Finally, on March 2965, the Monarchy Act was passed, turning the nation into the "Koninkryk van Suid Talmoria". Koninkryk van Suid-Talmoria On July, 2964, a motion was brought into the Assembly to become a monarchy and appoint a royal family. The proposal was widely accepted, and the House of Diederichdam was selected to become the royal family. On March, 2965, the proposal was adopted into law, and the head of state became His Majesty King Rien, and the official name of the nation became the Koninkryk van Suid-Talmoria. The government remained elected, however only one party existed and was ever elected in the early years, the Arbeid Party. The government ruled in a strange combination, with a centralized, highly regulated and mostly state owned economy, permissive civil rights, monarchist, and pro motive of the peerage system and ethnic superiority of the Talmorians. Gert de Boer was the first Prime Minister, serving from 2965 to the present. The Nationalist Revolution On January 3007, Talmoria, again in a state of anarchy, saw the Nationalist Party of Talmoria emerge between the protests. The Party came to the Talmorian people with a speech of a new start for Talmoria, with the slogan: "Talmoria for Talmorians". The party, constituted by a lusophone-speaking minority of the country, wants to abolish the monarchy, proclaiming the Republic of Talmoria, giving to the citizens civil liberties and rights of organization, mainly about the formation of new parties. In October 3007, the country descended again in anarchy. Government & Politics See also: Politics of Talmoria Leaderships Talmoria is a elective monarchy, with the head of state, the Emperor; and with the head of government, the Dictator. The Senate is an advisory council to the Dictator and Emperor, it also elect and appoint magistrates and administrate municipial courts. Emperor of the Empire See also: '' The Emperor of the Empire of Talmoria (Head of State) is elected directly by the Senate as Emperor for life and acts independently. After the Emperor's death, the Senate will elect a new Emperor in accordance with the Imperial Constitution. It is important to note that the title Emperor is not heredity. The role of the Emperor is largely a ceremonial one, the office holder has no executive nor political role . The Emeperor only represents the people when undertaking official engagemenst at home and abroad. Dictator ''See also: '' The Dictator (the Head of Government) is appointed by the Emperor on the advice of the people. There is no term limit. The Dictator is the central co-ordinator of the work of the Ministers and their Departments of State. The Dictator has statutory responsibilities for official statistics and for the administration of public services. The Dictator also possess ultimate executive authority and military authority as commander-in-chief of the Talmorian Armed Forces. Senates ''See also: '' The Senate is the legislative branch of the Empire of Talmoria,the Dictator of the Empire and with the Senate have the powers to approve a new cabinet, to make constitutional changes as well as any changes in the country's law. Currently, the Senate have 750 seats up for grabs in each election. However, the role of the Senate is largely an adivsory council to the Dictator and Emperor. Political Parties Talmoria have currently just one existing party, that controls the totality of the legislature, the whole cabinet and the office of the Dictator of the Empire. '''Current Political Parties' States The five main regions are Bindura, Harisham, Leshako, Polsden, and Uberra. Demographics Ethnicity According to the 2919 census, Talmoria's religious composition is as follows: *45% Asli *35% Talmorian *10% Likatonian *5% Hulstrian *5% Other (such as Gao-Showans and Kli'kuts) The majority, although small, of Talmoria is Asli, a broad ethnic group that has its roots across the Southern Hemisphere, although it originated in Dovani. The Talmorian population is largely descendant from the original Likatonian colonists in Talmoria. The Husltrians immigrated to Talmoria in the brief rule of the Hulstrian nationalists, although, with their fall the population is slowly flowing out. The remaining major ethnicities in Talmoria are either natives to Talmoria itself, or one of the surrounding Dovani nations. It is well worth noting that there has been a significant decline in the number of Asli and other native citizens and a consistant increase in the number of Talmorian citizens, and citizens of Likatonian and Hulstrian nationality or descent. Religion According to the 3007 census, Talmoria's religious composition is as follows: *Christianity: 52,73% #Protestantism: 52,41% # Catholicism: 45,83% # Other: 1,76% *Islam: 24,59 % #Sunni Islam 50,45% diminuiu #Shia Islam 49,55% cresceu *Other: 22,58% #Judaism 43,38% #Hinduism 26,45% #Buddhism 20,01% #Atheism 3,84% #None 6,3% {C The majority of Talmorians register Islam as their religion, however, this majority is small and narrowing. Christianity is the second most worshipped religion and is practiced by those who descended from the original Likatonian colonials and those of Hulstrian descent, although many have converted to Christianity. Christianity is the fastest growing religion in Talmoria. Talmoria is a secular state and therefore has no policy regarding a state religion, although it does protect and regulate Christianity and Islam. The results of the 3007 census were impressive: Islamists has decreased by the half, approximatedly, and Christians, as well as Christian Catholics have increased it's presence in two times in the last 80 years. Christian Protestants decreased it's presence among Christians by the half and Jews and Hindus increased it's presence too. The conclusion of the Talmorian Institute of Geography and Statistics is that Islam is decreasing it's participation in Talmoria, and the steady decrease in that participation will level off in the next 35 years. Sport Talmoria has two professional association football (soccer, sokker) leagues, with clubs in all twenty major cities. Eight clubs play in the highest league, the Eersteliga, while the remain twelve play in the lower Tweedeliga. Association Football is incredibly popular among Talmorians, and incredibly resented among the Aslis. Geography & Climate Economy Talmoria is one of the poorest countries in the world. Talmoria's key industry is agriculture, providing them half the country's income. Talmoria produces rice, millet, corn, tobacco and cotton. 85% percent of Talmoria's population works in agriculture. The Talmoria government participate in foreign involvement, concerning commerce and privitization. Military See: Armed Forces of Talmoria Talmoria’s military forces consist of an army, which includes land forces and air force as well as the Emperor's Bodyguard and the National Police, all of which are under the control of Talmoria's Ministry of Defense and the Dictator. The military is underpaid, poorly equipped, and in need of rationalization. Foreign Powers such as Mordusia and Indrala have helped Talmoria's military with training and equipment. Category:Nations Category:Talmoria